Nyuansu
by Moku-Chan
Summary: Sifat Hinata yang apa adanya telah membuat Sasuke seorang pengusaha kaya tertarik kepadanya. Sasuke adalah tipe laki-laki yang posesif pada pasangannya. bagaimanakah Hinata dapat mengimbangi sikap Sasuke yang terlalu posesif padanya. Masa lalu yang kelam lah yang membuat Sasuke menjadi posesif terhadap orang yang ia cintai.. Chap 1 updated...


**Nyuansu**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Rate T-M (Dapat berubah ubah sesuai alur cerita)**

**Romance**

**Attention : Ide cerita ini hasil kolaborasi saya Moku-Chan dengan 'Dewi Natalia'. So, jika ada kesamaan ide dengan cerita lain mohon maaf. Kami membuat sifat Hinata berbeda ya.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**(Jika tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol 'Back')**

**Silahkan Baca.**

Xxxxx

Aku mencoba memperbaiki dressku yang berantakan sehabis lari. Kenapa harus ada acara dadakan seperti ini sih?. Dan sialnya aku ditinggal oleh teman-teman, mungkin sekarang Sakura dan Ino sudah berada di aula. Padahal aku telah di tunjuk untuk menerima penghargaan dari Donatur terbesar di Universitas White Brown ini. Oh ayolah donatur kan juga manusia mengapa semua orang melihatnya seakan dia adalah kami-sama maha agung.

Aku berharap tidak terlalu terlambat. Mataku melihat sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat besar dihapanku, ku percepat langkah lariku membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali. Syukurlah belum terlalu terlambat. Tidak ada bangku kosong di sini, aku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh aula siapa tahu aku melihat Ino dan Sakura.

Bingo, aku melihat Sakura melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju Sakura disana ada Ino yang tersenyum lembut. Ternyata teman-temanku telah menyiapkan sebuah bangku di tengah mereka untukku, -mereka sahabat terbaikku- segera ku duduki bangku itu.

Aula terisi penuh oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang menunggu acara dimulai. Semua ini terjadi dikarenakan penguman tadi pagi yang di umumkan melalui pengeras suara di setiap kelas, pengumuman berisi bahwa Donatur terbesar Universitas White Brown akan berkunjung untuk memberikan penghargaan bagi mahasiswi-mahasiswa yang mendapatkan Beasiswa penuh kuliah di sini.

Bayangkan Beasiswa yang di tawarkan kampus ini adalah tempat tinggal asrama, buku belajar secara gratis. Makanya aku berjuang mati-matian untuk dapat kuliah disini. Kudengar, Donatur ini juga seorang pengusaha sukses waktunya sangat terbatas sehingga kampus ini harus bersyukur dia mau datang di sela-sela waktu sibuknya.

Setelah menunggu selama 30 menit acara pun dimulai. Mr. Jiraiya adalah seorang Dekan di kampus ini mulai memasuki panggung mendekati mikrophone menyapa semua orang dan mulai dengan pidato-pidatonya. Huh, apa tidak bisa acara ini dipercepat supaya aku bisa mewawancarai donatur itu.

Salahkan saja Tenten yang seenaknya menunjukku secara dadakan untuk mewawancarai sang donatur hanya karena sebuah alasan aku mendapat penghargaan dari dia. Em.. siapa ya namanya Uchi..Uchiha Sa..sasami em bukan Sasu.. ah aku ingat namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Kita lihat seperti apa orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke?.

Suara tepuk tangan yang menggema menyadarkanku dari lamunan, aku ikut bertepuk tangan. Di depan sana ada seorang pria muda -em bahkan terlihat sangat muda-, dia tinggi tegap berkulit putih bersih memakai kemeja biru gelap licin –berapa lama orang yang menyetrika setelan kemejanya hingga selicin itu- dan dasi berwarna putih, warna rambut biru dongker dengan tatanan mencuat ke belakang 'Tatanan Emo' memasuki panggung. Pria itu menjabat tangan pak Jiraiya, dia mulai berbalik menghadap semua orang.

DEG!

Rasanya aku terkena serangan jantung, Kami-sama apakah dia seorang dewa? Dia tampan sekali, di-di-dia seperti seorang Dewa sex. Pesonanya seolah mengatakan **'Ayo, datanglah ke tempat tidurku dan kita lakukan sex sampai puas'. **

Aku terus menatapnya tanpa kedip degup jantungku berdetak keras apa ini kah yang di namakan cinta pada pandangan pertama?. Dan aku juga dapat melihat secara langsung mata kelamnya menatapku.

Tunggu, apa kah diriku telah mengatakan mata kelam itu sedang menatapku? Benar! Dia sedang menatapku. Kami sama kenapa dia menatap ke arahku? Tidak..tidak.. jangan menatapku. Aku bergerak gerak gelisah di bawah tatapan matanya.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" Sakura menatapku dengan pandangan bingung. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mungkin kah mengatakan kalau gugup karena dipandang oleh sang Donatur.

"Ti-tidak apa Sakura-chan."

"Tapi kau terlihat gelisah? Apa kau ingin ke toilet?"

Uh, si Ino juga mulai menatapku heran. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku sebentar ke arah Pengusaha muda tersebut. Dia! Masih menatapku, ku tajamkan penglihatanku, samar-samar aku melihatnya berseringai tipis ke arahku. Uh, siapa saja tolong aku. Ditanya oleh kedua sahabatku lalu aku juga menjadi sasaran tatapan tajam nan menggoda dari sang donatur?.

"Teman-teman aku baik-baik saja aku hanya memperbaiki posisi dudukku saja," bisikku pelan tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Sakura dan Ino.

"Bagi sang penerima penghargaan atas beasiswa yang di dapatkan harap segera naik keatas panggung," suara Mr. Jiraiya menolongku dari tatapan curiga para sahabatku. Syukurlah, kami-sama.

Aku bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah panggung hanya ada aku dan satu orang laki-laki yang maju ke atas panggung, dari lima ratus orang yang mendaftar beasiswa hanya dua orang yang mendapat beasiswa di kampus satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan.

Kini aku telah berada di atas panggung berada di depan Uchiha Sasuke dan ia mulai menyerahkan penghargaan pada laki-laki di sebelahku setelah menyerahkan penghargaan mereka berjabat tangan.

Dia mulai menghadapku, memasangkan medali berwarna emas ke leherku menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang telah di bingkai menyatakan kalau aku pemilik beasiswa penuh di kampus ini. Saat kami mulai berjabat tangan aku merasa terbang ke atas awan. Tangannya besar dan juga hangat.

Dia memegang tanganku erat, mata hitamnya menatap dalam ke mataku. Mata itu seakan telah menghisapku ke sebuah dimensi yang gelap serta kelam yang tak pernah ada ujungnya.

"Apa anda ada waktu untuk wawancara Uchiha-san?" semoga saja dia ada waktu untuk aku wawancara.

"Berapa lama?"

"15 menit."

"15 Menit di ruang dekan." Aku mengangguk setuju. Setelah membuat janji denganku dia pamit kepada semua orang dan meninggalkan panggung. Pak jiraiya juga mulai menutup acaranya. See, Cuma sebentar saja kan acaranya tapi membuat heboh seluruh kampus.

Aku turun dari panggung menuju tempat sahabatku menungguku. Sakura dan Ino menyambutku suka cita mendapat penghargaan dari seseorang yang kaya seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Aku menyerahkan medaliku beserta kertas yang berbingkai tadi pada Sakura dan Ino, mengatakan pada mereka kalau aku ada janji wawancara dengan Uchiha Sasuke selama 15 menit di ruang dekan.

Mereka mengangguk paham mengijinkanku pergi.

Tujuanku saat ini adalah ruang dekan, bertemu dengan Mr Uchiha Sasuke. Kini aku telah sampai di depan ruang dekan, pintunya bercat coklat di atasnya aku bisa melihat ada papan bertuliskan 'ruang dekan' menunjukkan kalau ruang ini adalah ruang sang dekan berada.

'Ingat tinggal mengetuk pintu didepanmu ini Hinata,' aku mulai meyakinkan diriku sendiri dan juga mengurangi rasa gugup yang menyerangku. Semoga wawancara ini berhasil dan dimuat bagus di koran kampus.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Ku ketuk pintu dengan sesopan mungkin.

"Masuk," sebuah suara yang menurutku terdengar datar mempersilahkanku masuk. Aku mendorong pintu dan menutupnya kembali.

Aku berkedip melihatnya yang duduk di sofa, siapa saja tolong tampar aku, dia terlihat sangat sexy dengan posisi duduk seperti itu, kaki kanan di naikan di atas kaki kiri tangan kiri berada di lengan sofa dan tangan kanannya digunakan menyanggah dagu bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai.

Apakah aku sanggup berada di ruang ini bersama sang dewa 'sexy'.

"Silahkan duduk Hyuuga-san,"

"Ke-kenapa anda tahu na-namaku?" Shit! Kenapa aku gugup. Laki-laki di hadapanku ini memperlebar seringainya.

"Aku harus tahu nama-nama yang telah menerima penghargaan dariku, dan bukankah kita juga telah bertemu," baka..baka.. kenapa aku lupa, dia telah memberikan penghargaan padaku secara otomatis dia tahu namaku.

Menahan malu ku berjalan ke sofa di dekatnya dan mulai duduk disana. "Kita tak harus berjabat tangan lagi kan?" aku mengangguk pelan.

"Karena waktunya hanya 15 menit saya hanya akan mengajukan lima pertanyaan saja Uchiha san." Dia mengangkuk sekilas.

"Mari kita mulai wawancaranya nona Hyuuga."

Aku mengeluarkan telfon selulerku dari dalam saku membuka aplikasi perekam suara dan meletakkannya di meja. Ketika beres aku mengerahkan segala keberanianku menatapnya, dia menatapku.

"Apa kau tak membawa kertas pertanyaan nona Hyuuga?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum tipis sekali.

"A-aku sudah menghafal pertanyaannya di kepala," aku mulai tergagap lagi. Sudah berapa kali aku tergagap.

"Ah, ciri khas orang pintar, selalu menggunakan otaknya," mukaku merah mendengar perkataannya. Apa dia meledekku?

"Bisakah kita mulai Uchiha-san?" dia mengangguk pelan. Aku tarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan setidaknya cara ini ampuh menghilangkan kegugupan.

"Anda adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses dan apa tujuan anda menjadi donatur terbesar di kampus ini?"

"Tidak ada tujuan yang khusus aku hanya ingin menjadi donatur saja."

"Sombong," tanpa sadar aku mencibirnya – dia terlalu angkuh. Matanya menatapku semakin tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sedikit uangku untuk hal yang berguna."

"Penghambur uang," kata-kata hinaan kembali keluar dari mulutku. "Itu bukanlah penghamburan uang nona Hyuuga."

"Penghamburan uang adalah berfoya-foya tanpa menghasilkan sesuatu, yang ku lakukan adalah mengeluarkan uangku menjadi donatur di kampus ini agar kampus ini dapat menjadi kampus nomor satu di jepang. Itu sebuah investasi berjangka panjang." Aku merasa dia sedang mengkuliahiku.

Ku tatap kembali matanya, dia menatapku dengan tatapan datar dingin dan angkuh. Nafasku tercekat di tenggorokan. Kenapa wajahnya sangat menakutkan saat ini.

"Ehem," aku berdehem sebentar demi mengurangi suasana canggung di antara kami berdua.

"Apakah anda mempunyai seorang kekasih?"

"Itu adalah kehidupan pribadi saya yang saya nikmati hanya untuk diri saya sendiri dan bukan konsumsi publik nona Hyuuga," well, oke dia juga main rahasia soal siapa kekasihnya. Aku paham, dia tidak ingin hubungannya dengan kekasihnya tercium publik.

"Baiklah, kita menuju ke pertanyaan terakhir."

"Apakah ada suatu keinginan didalam hidup anda yang belum tercapai?," dia terdiam sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan jawabannya.

"Semua yang aku inginkan sudah aku miliki, ketampanan, kepopuleran, kekayaan dan bisnis semua sudah aku miliki," aku memutar bola mataku bosan, sepertinya pujian yang sempat aku keluarkan diawal aku bertemunya ku tarik semuanya. Dia adalah makhluk tersombong, angkuh yang pernah aku temui.

"Pertanyaan keempat, Apakah anda mempunyai tempat favorit yang sering anda kunjungi?" aku bertanya, ku harap wawancara ini berakhir dengan cepat aku tidak sabar ingin menghakhiri ini semua.

"Well, dengan semua kekayaanku semua tempat pernah aku kunjungi," nah, kan sifat sombongnya keluar lagi.

"Oke, kita menuju ke pertanyaan terakhir Uchiha-san," ku lihat di mulai menggeser duduknya sedikit mendekatiku. Kenapa dia lakukan itu?

"Anda berasal dari keluarga Uchiha bagaimana perasaan anda setelah terjadinya pembantaian keluarga Uchiha 18 tahun yang lalu?"

"Nona Hyuuga anda tidak berhak menanyakan itu," aku takut. Aku takut menatap matanya yang seolah-olah ingin 'memakanku'. Dia terlihat marah dan sendu. Aku tahu kalau pertanyaan ini tidak pantas untuk ditanyakan. Tapi, ini perintah dari Tenten.

"Go-gomen Uchiha-san, kita akhiri wawancara ini," aku menundukkan kepala, mengambil telepon selulerku dan memasukannya ke dalam saku kembali. Dengan cepat aku berdiri dari sofa menatapnya," Arogatou anda mau meluangkan waktu untuk wawancara dengan saya, sekali lagi gomen kalau pertanyaan dari saya menyinggung anda,"

Membungkukkan badan sedikit aku segera berlari ke pintu demi keluar dari ruangan ini tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya. Aku benar-benar takut dengan ekspresinya. Tanpa ekspresi terkesan sangat dingin dan jauh tak tersentuh oleh siapapun.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhi ruang dekan. Tenten harus bersiap menerima kemarahanku karena memaksaku menanyakan pertanyaan yang dapat menyinggung perasaan seperti ini. Semoga aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi.

**To Be Continue**

A/N : Gimana? Jelek ya? Well, klu masih chap 1 aku masih belum bisa cuap-cuap banyak nunggu review dari readers dulu baru bisa cuap-cuap yang banyak. Thanks for Dewi Natalia yang mau berkolaborasi sama aku. Dia sama aku selalu sehati soal Rate M. *plak.. haha maksudku soal alur ceritanya. Disini Hinata berperan sebagai mahasiswi yang dapat beasiswa penuh aih keren banget aku juga mau...

Oh ya aku mau promosi seperti biasanya.. jika anda pecinta Sasuke Hinata dan anda juga mempunyai Whatsapp anda dapat bergabung di group Sasuhina di whatsapp... anda dapat add nomor saya di 082140212021. Segera bergabung secepatnya, disana anda akan dapat berbincang-bincang dengan para author SasuHina yang kece dan keren-keren... fufufufufufu *ketawa nista...

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak-jejak kecil berupa kritik dan saran, dan sekali lagi jangan sembarangan untuk meninggalkan sebuah Flame, **Cari Inspirasi itu sulit mas Bro**. Oke sekian cuap-cuap dari saya sampai jumpa di chap depan.

**...Mohon Di Review...**


End file.
